Clase de historia
by Wakamaruu
Summary: Cuando Sebastian empieza a dar la clase de historia en McKinley, Blaine empieza a desaprobar.


Kurt Hummel tenía una vida normal.  
Tenía una familia normal, iba a una escuela normal, tenía calificaciones normales, y tenía amigos normales.  
Y tenía un mejor amigo normal, Blaine Anderson.  
Kurt y Blaine eran amigos hace años, sabían todo uno del otro, se ayudaban, se daban consejos, compartían intereses, pasaban tiempo juntos, y se demostraban mucho cariño.  
Una mañana, Kurt y Blaine caminaban juntos por los pasillos de McKinley, cuando Blaine le pregunto a Kurt:  
-¿Cómo te sientes con esto del nuevo profesor?  
Kurt frenó un poco su paso, y miró a Blaine.  
No sabía si Blaine había hecho la pregunta inconscientemente, o si lo había preguntado porque recordaba.  
Su nuevo profesor de historia, Sebastian Smythe, tenía 23 años, joven, atractivo y con una posición social alta.  
También era amigo de la familia de Kurt hace años.  
El padre de Sebastian, Stephen, era socio del padre de Kurt, Burt, hace años. Por lo tanto, Kurt y Sebastian se conocían desde que Sebastian tenía 16 y Kurt 11.  
A pesar de la gran diferencia de edad, Kurt y Sebastian se querían mucho. Kurt siempre pensó que Sebastian lo veía como un hermano menor, a quién proteger y brindar seguridad.  
Lamentablemente, Kurt no veía así a Sebastian.  
Desde el momento en que se conocieron, Kurt se enamoró de Sebastian.  
Nunca, ningún otro, le hizo sentir lo mismo, nunca se enamoró de nadie más que él, su devoción era pura y únicamente a Sebastian.  
-¿Kurt?- Blaine lo trajo devuelta al presente.  
-Supongo que-  
-Hablando de Roma...- interrumpió Blaine.  
Y ahí estaba Sebastian, glorioso, y con un aire de superioridad y dominación.  
Kurt sintió un tirón.  
-¡Kurt! ¿Cómo estás?-  
Sebastian lo abrazó con una fuerza impresionante, luego miró a Blaine y levantó una ceja acusadora.  
-¿Quién es él?  
A Kurt le costó un poco salir del trance en el que estaba, pero cuando salió, sonrió y tomo a Blaine por los hombros.  
-Este es Blaine Anderson.- Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.  
-¿Y que es tuyo?- Sebastian seguía mirándolo con una expresión que a Kurt le costaba leer.  
Y eso lo puso nervioso.  
-Amh...Eh...El...Mmm- Kurt balbuceaba.  
-Somos mejores amigos.- Lo salvó Blaine.  
-¿Están seguros?  
-Emmh...Sí, somos mejores amigos.  
-Ajam  
La campana sonó.  
-Hora de ir a clase.  
Blaine, Sebastian y Kurt se dirigieron a la clase de historia. Kurt y Blaine se sentaron, y ni bien entraron todos, Sebastian escribió su nombre en la pizarra.  
-Mi nombre es Sebastian Smythe, pero ustedes me tienen que llamar profesor.- Empezó con un tono autoritario, y Kurt sintió otro tirón.- Soy exigente, y no soporto a la gente que no hace lo que se le pide. No voy a hacer su amigo. Y cuidado con jugar conmigo, fui adolescente, y sé como son las cosas cuando un profesor es estricto, y sí, los estoy mirando a ustedes equipo de fútbol.- La clase compartió una pequeña risa- Como sea, que empiece la clase.  
La clase de historia trataba sobre Egipto, sobre cómo se organizaban, y cosas que Kurt no escucho porque estaba muy distraído hablando con Blaine y tirando miradas a Sebastian.  
Su atención apareció cuando Sebastian levantó la voz anunciando una pregunta.  
-Quién me puede decir: ¿De dónde provenían los hicsos y durante que período atacaron Egipto?  
Varias manos se alzaron, pero Blaine y Kurt seguían es su charla y no habían escuchado absolutamente nada de nada.  
-A ver...Mmmmh...¿Quién puede ser...? ¡Blaine!  
Blaine levantó la cara y se volvió rojo, no había escuchado ni siquiera de que tema estaban hablando, y menos había escuchado la explicación y la pregunta tampoco.  
-Umm...Yo...- Balbuceó Blaine.- Lo siento... ¿Cuál era la pregunta?  
Arghh- Sebastian suspiró.- ¿De dónde provenían los hicsos y durante que período atacaron Egipto?  
-Yo...Mmm...No lo sé.-  
-Exacto, no lo sabes. Por estar hablando con tu _novio_. Por favor, ¿Pueden los dos prestar atención a la clase de una vez?  
Ambos dejaron de hablar y miraron directo hacia adelante.  
La mente de Kurt empezó a dar vueltas. ¿Porque Sebastian había dicho eso? Sabía que Blaine y Kurt eran mejores amigos. El comentario del novio no tenía sentido.  
Sebastian había enviado tarea. Un trabajo con calificación. Era simple, eran 5 preguntas de Egipto, claro, simples para el que había escuchado la clase.  
Kurt se fue a casa todavía con dudas, y su sueño no fue el mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó el momento de entregar los trabajos, Sebastian los empezó a corregir en ese segundo, entrego trabajo para "entretener" a todos y empezó a corregirlos para tenerlos terminados como para la segunda hora de las tres que tenían.  
Como se esperaba, Sebastian termino su corrección pasados 20 minutos desde la segunda hora.  
Casi todos habían aprobado.  
Todos, menos Blaine.  
-¿Un cinco?- Preguntó Blaine con la voz ahogada. ¿Cómo había desaprobado?  
-Redacción pésima, falta de información agregada en clase, conceptos equivocados y mala ortografía. Deberías agradecer que te pusiera el cinco y no un dos.  
Kurt estaba sorprendido, el tampoco había escuchado absolutamente nada de la clase, y su calificación era 10. No tenía sentido. Ni siquiera hacía falta comparar respuestas, lo habían hecho juntos y sacado las respuestas de exactamente el mismo sitio de internet.  
Cuando las 3 horas fueron terminadas, Kurt vio como Blaine caminaba derrotado hacía los casilleros.  
-Blaine no lo sufras.  
-¿Que no lo sufra? Me puso cinco, y eso no tiene sentido, era exactamente igual al tuyo. Tiene algo contra mí.  
-Por favor Blaine, eso es ridículo. ¿Porque Sebastian tendría algo contra ti?  
-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro.  
\- Te voy a demostrar lo contrario.  
Kurt se llevo a Blaine tomándole la mano.  
Sin notar que los ojos de Sebastian los miraban con odio desde una esquina del pasillo.

Conforme el tiempo pasó, Kurt dudaba cada vez más que Blaine estuviera totalmente equivocado. Sus notas empeoraban, pero sus contenidos mejoraban. No tenía sentido, comparaba respuestas con todos y todo estaba bien, inclusive mejor. ¿Cómo era eso posible?  
Un día, Kurt decidió preguntarle a Sebastian después de una clase.  
-Kurt. Tiene que venir él. No es tu problema. Céntrate más en ti y no pierdas tu tiempo pensando en él, así no bajas tus calificaciones en consecuencia de él.- Fue la respuesta de Sebastian.  
Y Kurt quedó más confundido.

Una noche, un mes después de que Sebastian se haya vuelto su profesor, los Smythe fueron invitados a la casa Hummel.  
Durante la cena, Sebastian se sentó en una de las puntas de la mesa, y Kurt se sentó en la otra. En un momento, el tema de la escuela saltó entre las familias.  
-Todo está bien, yo voy bien con las calificaciones.  
-Kurt sí, su _novio_ , en cambio, no.  
- _Otra vez con lo del novio_.- Pensó Kurt  
-¿Tienes novio?- Preguntó Carole  
-Sí, ¿Cómo es eso del novio?- Preguntó Burt acusatorio.  
-Yo no tengo novio, el está hablando de Blaine.  
-Su aclamado _Mejor Amigo_.- Sebastian hizo comillas con los dedos.  
-¿Kurt?- Preguntaron los padres de Sebastian.  
-No es mi novio.  
-Mhhm...- Dijo Sebastian con aire de superioridad.  
-¡No lo es!- Gritó Kurt  
-¡Si lo es! ¡Yo los vi!- Respondió, a los gritos también, Sebastian. Parecía enojado en exceso.  
-¡Bueno basta!- los frenó Burt.  
La cena termino, y Kurt se fue a su habitación.  
Alguien tocó su puerta. Era Sebastian.  
-¿Que quieres?- Preguntó Kurt con la puerta casi absolutamente cerrada.  
-¿No me vas a dejar entrar?  
Kurt abrió la puerta completamente.  
-Gracias.- Sebastian se sentó en la cama de Kurt.  
-¿Para qué viniste Sebastian?  
-Para que admitas, de una vez, que Blaine es tu novio.  
-¿Para qué lo voy a admitir, si no es verdad?  
-No te creo.  
-Sí, me dí cuenta.  
-¿Porqué no simplemente me lo dices?  
-¡Porque no te voy a decir una mentira!  
-¡Me estás diciendo una mentira ahora!- Sebastian estaba muy, muy enojado.  
-¡¿Porque no me crees?!  
-Porque era obvio que Blaine y tu son novios, y que tú estás loco por él.  
-¡Eso no es cierto!  
-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ES!- Gritó descontrolado Sebastian.  
-¡¿Y PORQUE DIABLOS TE IBA A MOLESTAR TANTO A TÍ?!  
-¡PORQUE NO SE SUPONE QUE TENGAS UN NOVIO QUE NO SEA YO!  
Kurt se quedo shockeado, mirando como Sebastian se daba cuenta lentamente de lo que había dicho.  
-¿Que dijiste?  
-Yo...  
-¿Tu...?  
-Ashjh...A la mierda...Kurt, estoy enamorado de ti hace años, y realmente, me molesto muchísimo verte con Blaine. No pude controlar los celos y la posesividad y no es la primera vez que me pasa, siempre que estaba contigo y venían tus amigos, hacía lo posible para caerles mal y me pegaba. No puedo soportar verte tener amigos hombres, menos voy a soportar verte con un novio.  
-¿Esa fue la razón por la que reprobaste a Blaine?  
-¡No estamos hablando de Blaine! ¡El tema ahora somos nosotros!- Dijo Sebastian indignado.  
-Bueno, hablemos sobre nosotros.- Kurt no necesitaba confirmación.  
-¿Que...Que piensas sobre lo que te dije?  
-Pienso que...- Kurt comenzó con una sonrisa juguetona.  
-¿Qué...? Mira si vas a decirm-  
Los labios de Kurt eran suaves, tenían lindo sabor, y se sentían genial contra lo de Sebastian.  
Como si pertenecieran allí, los labios de Sebastian pegados con los labios de Kurt, y los labios de Kurt pegados con los de Sebastian.  
-Dí que eres mío.- Dijo Sebastian con su tono autoritario.  
-Soy tuyo.  
-Solo mío.- Sebastian lo beso devuelta.  
 _ **Blaine no volvió a reprobar**_.

-O-

 _ **¿Excelente? ¿Genial? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pésimo? ¿Horrible? ¿Review?**_

 _ **Besos chiquititos y babositos**_

 _ **-Wakamaruu**_


End file.
